Slyvo Spleethe
Slyvo Spleethe was an antagonist in books four and five of The Edge Chronicles by Paul Stewart and Chris Riddell. He was the treacherous quartermaster in the crew of the Stormchaser ship, under Quintinius Verginix's command. Origins Slyvo Spleethe was born in Undertown, the Edge's main city, and he later met the League of Merchants, in the city, and did shady business with them. He aspired to become the League Master himself, and to take all the riches the Leagues had. He wanted to also become ruler of Undertown itself someday and possibly even Most High Academe of Sanctaphrax city. Early life Spleethe met Quintinius Verginix, aka Cloud Wolf, and he signed up for his crew, but was actually a traitor. He harbored an ambition to steal the ship of Cloud Wolf and kill the captain, along with his crew, and take the ship back to Undertown and blackmail the League Master into stepping down. He actually asked the League Master if, should he succeed in killing Quintinius, the League Master would actually let Spleethe be League Master, and the Master said yes. Quintinius was not unaware of Spleethe's treachery; in fact he knew the man was not to be trusted, along with his goblin friend Mugbutt, a somewhat loyal goblin fighter Quintinius valued, but knew of his bloodlust. So Quintinius kept Mugbutt chained at night for fear of treachery. Quintinius had never liked quartermasters because his whole family apart from his father had died in arson committed by a quartermaster. But quartermasters were a necessary part of a sky ship's crew, and so it was all or nothing. In the Deepwoods When the Stormchaser was hit by lightning and crashed in the Deepwoods, the crew reunited and met Twig, who showed them the crashed rudder wheel and flight rock which controlled the ship and made it airborne. The crew more or less welcomed Twig as a fellow crew member, but Mugbutt and Spleethe were missing. But they soon appeared, grumbling and plotting treachery. Mugbutt had a nasty habit of repeating everything Spleethe said after he had said it. Spleethe attempted to take command of the crew, no doubt thinking that he could possess the ship and take it back to Undertown, but Spleethe was met by Quintinius, who told him "your treacherous friends in the Leagues are of no use to you out here in the Deepwoods." Spleethe and the other pirates sat down for dinner and Quintinius was introduced to Twig, but he left him behind purposely the next morning because he thought he wasn't tough enough to be a pirate, but later on when reunited he let him back into the crew, telling him on condition no one knew Quintinius was Twig's father, specially Spleethe. Betrayal of Cloud Wolf When Twig spectacularly lost their timber cargo, bankrupting Quintinius and humiliating him, Spleethe was the only pirate who laughed at Twig. Later, he set off to Undertown to report to the League and asked if he could take over if he killed Quintinius. He reported back to Quintinius when he was noted as missing, saying Mugbutt was ill and that's why he was late. But the real reason was he had met a dejected Twig in the pub with Twig saying that Quintinius was ashamed he was his son. Spleethe went mad with power and decided to kill Quintinius later in the journey to the Twilight Woods, and smuggle Twig on board and use him as blackmail. Twig didn't know he was being used as bait; he just thought it was an adventure, so he agreed. Final battle On the Stormchaser, Twig got excited about the Storm they were pursuing, and was knocked unconscious. Mugbutt smirked and kept him prisoner. Spleethe and Mugbutt conversed about the impending treachery. Twig, however, woke and overheard the deal. He decided to run out and tell his father, but Spleethe caught him and yelled at Quintinius that he was there and going to kill him. Spleethe boasted about how he would become captain and how life would be better with Quintinius dead. They dueled, and none of the crew noticed what was happening because they were in a Storm and couldn't respond. But Twig shouted at Hubble the banderbear to help, and the banderbear did, leaping forward and gripping Spleethe hard, snapping his spine in two, and killing him. Category:Pirates Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Category:The Edge Chronicles Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Spy